Small Bump
by PurplePixie143
Summary: Inspired by Ed Sheeran's song of the same title. We usually get to hear about pregnancy from the mother's POV. Maybe we should hear from a daddy. This is not the usual love story, and it may cause sadness. Please give it a try :)


**This little bit of brain vomit was brought to you by Ed Sheeran. **

**It's a BeLahote story, even if I don't mention their names in the story. It was written with that pairing in mind. **

**Warnings: This is no ordinary love story, may cause feelings of sadness. Potential triggers. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and in no way seeks to steal any glory from SM, the original creators of these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Small Bump<strong>

_Hey little one, it's me. _

_Your daddy._

His fingers caressed the smooth skin of her still flat stomach. She giggled as his fingers tickled her. "What are you doing?" she asked breathless as his caresses deepened.

"Talking to our baby," he replied, his voice low.

_Your mummy is so beautiful. I hope you look like her._

"Oh," she said softly, propping up on her elbows to see his face better.

_She cares about everything and everyone. She has a heart of gold. _

She just watched as his fingers moved gently over her stomach, his warm breath fanning against her skin. She loved him. Flaws and all.

_Your mummy saved me. _

_She found me when I was broken and she...she fixed me. _

_Even when I fought against her, she stood her ground._

_Believed in me when no one else did. _

_I love her. _

_***SB***_

She was nervous and the tightening of her fingers around his was the only tell tale sign.

Five months had gone by, she was showing now. Her stomach rounded, and she glowed. They both listened intently as the doctor spoke, both wanting the ultrasound.

With bated breaths, their eyes glued to the screen, they waited to see their baby for the first time.

_I can see you!_

_You're so tiny still. _

_Ten tiny fingers, ten tinier toes. _

_You're perfect. _

They got the picture and went shopping for a frame moments later, to put the picture in. That night they had a quiet dinner and went to bed early.

_I will love you unconditionally. _

_I will keep you safe, always. _

She smiled, tears in her eyes as she listened to the whispered words.

Loving this man ever so much more at that very moment.

Seeing him bond with their unborn child, was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

"I hope he or she looks like you," he said kissing her now distended stomach.

She shook her head and laughed, "No, I want them to be beautiful like you."

He scoffed but said nothing else before turning his attention to her tummy.

She fell asleep to the sound of his voice.

_***SB***_

He painted the nursery his self. It was a work of art.

Day in and day out, he spent his free time working on the room.

The walls were covered in pictures of the forest and other things that represented his roots.

His culture.

_I wonder if you'll have her smile._

_Or my height. _

_Your mummy is a shorty...but don't tell her I said that, okay?_

He had the entire house baby proofed. He wanted everything to be just right when they brought their precious bundle home.

_I have so many toys for you to play with. _

_Mummy has banned me from buying anything else. _

_I might have gone overboard, just a little bit. _

_And your clothes. _

_They're so...well, small. _

_You're going to be so tiny in my arms. _

_I can't wait to see you, see me. _

_To feel your little feet against my stomach as your eyes droop. _

_To watch you sleep, to listen to your heartbeat, to see your little body heave with breath._

_Four months left until I meet you, little one. _

_I can't wait. _

_I love you. _

_***SB***_

They ignored it at first, she had just over done it a bit today, she told him.

He had taken care of her that night. Soaked her in a warm bath, massaged her back and feet. They had a light dinner and then he carried her to bed. When she had woken him a few hours later, her voice shaking and broken, his entire world came to a screeching halt.

The white sheets now crimson, as the cloth soaked up the blood.

There was so much blood.

He had sprung into action, getting her to the hospital in record time. He wasn't allowed to go with her in the emergency room. He would be a hindrance, and for that reason alone, he conceded. He stood with his head against the cool tiles on the walls. His thoughts were swirling rapidly around in his mind, coherence limited; heart racing.

_I'm going to watch you grow. _

_I'll dry your tears and kiss your boo-boos._

_Will you like cats or dogs? Maybe you'll want a fish. _

_I'll be someone you can look up to, and be proud of. _

_I've loved watching you grow in your mummy's tummy._

_Please be alright. _

_***SB***_

Minutes passed, it seemed like hours to him.

No one could tell him anything and it was driving him crazy.

There was nothing he could do and it left him feeling powerless and worthless.

He should be in there with her. Holding her hand, letting her know that he was there.

A doctor approached him, the man's face solemn.

His knees buckled under him and he slid down the wall, his head in his hands.

"I"m so sorry for your loss," the doctor said, his tone cold and detached.

No tears would come, even though they burned his eyes.

He just sat there, numb.

_***SB***_

Two months had gone by and she was getting better.

The depression had lessened considerably and he was glad for the small bit of hope.

They had to rebuild part of their world, and it was no easy feat.

He put her to bed and after making sure she was asleep, he slipped out of the room.

His feet dragged along the silent house, leading him to the one room he had avoided since that day.

He opened the room and pain hit him full force in his chest.

The scent of fresh paint still lingered faintly in the room.

The stuffed animals, strategically placed around the room, made his heart ache.

They had never been played with.

_I let you down. _

He made his way into the room and walked to the bureau, his hands running almost reverently over the smooth top. His eyes scanned the room again before returning to its original place.

The frame screamed out to him, the picture cocooned inside twisting his insides.

_You were so beautiful. _

_All my plans..._

He reached out and finally took the frame into his hand and the tears came.

His body shook as the sobs overtook his entire body. The pain raced through him as if a thousand pins were being stuck into his skin. He cried for his wife, the pain she was going through having carried their child inside of her. He cried for the sound of little feet running through the house, that he wouldn't get to hear now.

_I miss you so much. _

_You were loved. _

_So much. _

_You were torn from us. _

_Unfairly. _

_Maybe..._

_Maybe you were needed up there_

_I'm still trying to understand why._

_Little one, daddy loves you. _

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, let me know what you think. ~ Riney.<strong>


End file.
